Meloetta's Hiccuping Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta had a bit of an overdose on the ice cream, and now she's hiccuping like crazy!
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Hiccuping Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Hiccups. Is there anything more crazy? Apparently not. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in the Pokemon World, as Meloetta in her aria form was playing some tennis with Keldeo. Meloetta won the match as she accidentally smashed the green fuzzy tennis ball in Keldeo's face, causing him to fall on his back. Meloetta gasped as she ran to him, dropping her green tennis racket.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Meloetta exclaimed as she attempted to help Keldeo back up.

Keldeo pushed Meloetta away from him. "Oh, don't worry about me, Meloetta..." He coughed as he managed to successfully stand on all four of his legs, a bit wooby. "I'll be fine."

Meloetta frowned as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, at least you placed in a good effort with playing tennis."

Keldeo laughed sheepishly as he shook his hooves at Meloetta. "No no, you're the one who surprised me. You're pretty good."

Meloetta smiled as she hugged Keldeo. "Aww shucks, you're too much, Kel..."

Meloetta's stomach growled, prompting Meloetta to laugh nervously, embarrassed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well... I guess all that tennis made me hungry."

Keldeo raised his right front hoof, suggesting, "How about some ice cream? I'm sure you'll be fine with it since its sugary."

Meloetta nodded her head frantically as she giggled with glee. "Oh boy, I could go for some ice cream!"

A few minutes later, Meloetta and Keldeo were munching on some nice ice cream. Meloetta belched loudly as she giggled, wiping her mouth with a napkin as Keldeo continued licking his ice cream.

"That was some ice cream, eh Meloetta?" Keldeo asked as he ribbed Meloetta.

Meloetta nodded as she clapped her hands together. "Oh yeah, you said it! I could go for-" She hiccuped, covering her mouth in shock with both of her hands.

Keldeo glanced at the Garbador selling ice cream, then at Meloetta. "Errr... Meloetta, you okay?"

Meloetta was about to reply, when she hiccuped again, several bubbles coming out. Her eyes widened as she looked at her hands, then up at Keldeo, hiccuping again. "Keldeo, I think - HIC - I had too much - HIC - ice cream! HIC!" She accidentally fell off of her chair, landing on her butt.

Keldeo groaned as he shook his head in disbelief. "Oh boy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta and Keldeo were back at their house, with Genesect and Arceus there. Meloetta was hiccuping a lot, not being able to say a room as she covered her mouth to try and hold back the hiccuping.

"So, what's wrong with her, Keldeo?" Arceus asked as he looked down upon Keldeo and Meloetta, being bigger than both them and Genesect.

Keldeo patted Meloetta on the back, trying his best to help calm her body down as he turned to Arceus. "She's been hiccuping a lot, Arceus. It's been pretty odd to see her doing it, since it happened suddenly after we had ice cream."

"Wait, you two had ice cream?" Genesect asked as he looked up, dropping the magazine filled with Galvantula porn he was holding.

Keldeo eyed Genesect suspiciously. "Of course. We were eating after playing tennis."

"You were playing tennis? And you didn't invite me?" Genesect asked as he crossed his mechanical arms together, somewhat jealous. "What's wrong with you?"

"Genesect, you were busy doing private stuff." Keldeo remarked as he rolled his eyes.

Genesect dropped his mechanical arms by his side as he blankly stared at Keldeo. "I was doing stuff?"

Keldeo slapped his right hoof on his face as he shook his head, with Meloetta covering her mouth with both of her hands, still hiccuping. He turned to Arceus. "How about you, Arc? Can you do something?"

Arceus rubbed his chin, closing his eyes as he thought deeply. "Hrmm... well, we could scare her..."

Keldeo stood up on his two hind legs as he placed his front legs on his hips. "But how will we do that?"

Arceus continued thinking, chuckling as he glanced at Meloetta, who was feeling somewhat nervous, her body beginning to tremble a bit as she hiccuped again.


	3. Chapter 3

As Meloetta sat down on the couch, she hiccupped, causing her to bounce in the air. Landing back down, Meloetta covered her mouth as Abomasnow entered the house, spotting Meloetta, much to his pleasure.

"Hey, Mel! It's me, Aboma!" Abomasnow greeted as he sat down next to Meloetta, wrapping his left arm around Meloetta. "So, your Friday is going great as mine is, eh?"

Meloetta tried to explain that she had the hiccups, but couldn't as all she could do was hiccup. Abomasnow made a strange facial expression as he noticed bubbles come out from Meloetta's mouth after she hiccupped. Eyeing the room and then back at Meloetta, Abomasnow scratched the back of his head. "Err... Meloetta, did you eat too much again?"

Meloetta shook her head as she waved her hands at Abomasnow, though she couldn't get the message out due to only being capable of hiccupping, the hiccups getting slightly higher pitched. Abomasnow coughed as she moved a few inches away from Meloetta.

"Right then. I'll see what I can do to make you feel better," Abomasnow stated as he went to the refrigerator to get out some juices.

Meloetta sighed as she placed both of her hands on her stomach, attempting to sigh but only hiccupping instead. She looked as if she was about to cry, tears starting to form in her eyes. Keldeo and Genesect both jumped up from behind the couch, wearing Liepard masks, which scared Meloetta, but only caused her to fall off from the couch, not curing her hiccup problem. Keldeo and Genesect sighed as they took off the masks, looking at each other.

"This isn't going to swell, is it?" Genesect asked as he scratched his head.

Keldeo nodded, placing his right front hoof on his chin as he pondered. "Indeed, Genesect. We need something that'll really get rid of these hiccups, but what?"

Abomasnow came back with some lemonade, holding a tray as he approached the couch. "All right, Meloetta, I got some nice fresh-" He then noticed Meloetta on the ground, knocked out with anime swirls in her eyes. Abomasnow turned to his left to see Keldeo and Genesect, who glanced at each other and then back at Abomasnow, just waving. Abomasnow sighed as he placed his left hand on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria Meloetta was still hiccuping, bouncing off the smooth green grass with every hiccup. Meloetta covered her mouth with both of her paddle shaped hands every time, but all it did was make the situation more embarrassing. Meloetta glanced to her right, to see a male Palpitoad laughing at her.

"Ha ha ha. Isn't this quite the shock?" The Palpitoad sarcastically asked in a wretched, old voice, coughing as he approached Meloetta. "It would be quite a shame for you to hiccup more than this."

Meloetta hiccuped as she held her hands together. "Ooooh, what do you mean?"

The Palpitoad lowered his eyes as he continued getting closer to Meloetta, making her feel uncomfortable. "Well, let's just say that you'll find yourself in a troubling situation."

Meloetta tilted her head to the right. "Like what?" She asked, a high pitched hiccup following.

Palpitoad took in a breath of air as he then summoned a big bubble, trapping Meloetta inside it. Meloetta screamed as she tried getting out of the transparent bubble, her screams cut short by her hiccuping. The Palpitoad laughed evilly as the bubble was floating high into the clear blue sky, with Meloetta trying to bust her way out as she screamed less and hiccuped more.


End file.
